


Baby, Don't Stop

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Nct Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Taeyong being possesive, fuck buddies, very naughty behavior from both parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Taeyong doesn't like sharing, especially when it comes to you.





	Baby, Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first suggestive fic on here, I am slightly hesitant as smut and anything close to it is not really my strong suit I struggle with it quite I bit so I hope this is okay

The music bumped in your ear, His voice breathy and hot against your eat as you both moved your hips together in unison, his hands gripping your hips harder as he simply whispered in your ear the lyrics of the song. “Stop, baby, don’t stop.”

Grinding back into him hard you felt him groan softly, so only the two of you could hear it. 

Moving apart you both began to dance next to each other, his eyes glaring at you in the mirror before turning to grab your shoulder when suddenly the music came to a stop.

“That's enough for today, we will pick up there tomorrow,” the head choreographer says, causing the hand on your shoulder to fall instantly, but even with your back to him you knew he was still looking at you, the thought caused you to smirk you were gonna be in deep shit later.

“Great work Taeyong, you and your dancer have great chemistry maybe I will have to see if paring her up with Ten will help him push past the awkwardness him and his dancer seems to be facing.”

“That won't be necessary,” Taeyong replied a small smile appearing on his face as you turned to look at the two discussing the situation. “Ten is a good dancer, give him a few days he will be fine,” he finishes his statement as his eyes land back on your, his eyes lingering on your hips before slowly scanning up to your face.

 

“If you say so Taeyong, sounds like you just don’t want to share,” the choreographer jokes only to see Taeyongs jaw clench slightly before a thin smile spreads across “maybe its something like that.”

Rolling your eyes you walk over to your bag, tired of seeing Taeyong try to be possessive of you even though you were nothing more than fuck buddies. 

Which as you sipped on your water you wonder how angry he was going to be at you for grinding up against him more than you should have. 

He didn't take long to leave you wondering as he stayed off to the side waiting for the room to empty before he walks over, holding out his hand for your water.

Handing it to him you bent down to retrieve your things. “You're not leaving yet,” he demands before swinging back his water. 

“And why exactly am I not allowed to,” you say as you turn to face him, putting your hands on your hips. 

Smirking Taeyong pushes you up against the mirror behind you, pressing his body into yours, his member clearly still hard from your earlier teasing. “Because you have some makeup to do for teasing with me so much.” 

Throwing the water bottle by your bag he moved away, walking over to the studio door and locking it, preventing anyone from entering, the thought caused you to squeeze your thighs together “And what exactly do you have in mind?” you ask as you walk into the middle of the dance room.

Smirking Taeyong comes up behinds you, the music from earlier beginning to play once more as he slowly gripped your hips, his lips kisses along your neck and shoulder “Well since you put on such an act earlier,” he whispers in your ear, nibbling slightly on your lobe “Give me a show, baby girl.”

Eyes wide he nodded at you to begin, his hands leaving yours as he watched you begin to move your hips, his lips coming out to wet his lips as his eyes seemed to be everywhere at once as they watched you dance.

“Fuck, baby, don't stop. I can already picture myself fucking you up against that mirror.”

Smirking you relished in the fact that you made him like this because if he was already this hungry for you, it meant you were not going to be getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
